Dire
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Il l'aimait. C'était quelqu'un de particulièrement aveugle et sourd. Quelqu'un de merveilleux, bien que non réceptif aux signaux qu'il lui envoyait sans relâche. Quelqu'un de bagarreur, de motivé, de joyeux. Mais voilà, cette personne lui était à tout jamais inaccessible. Fiction terminée !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Dire

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** General ?

**Disclaimer :** Bla bla bla, ils appartiennent à Mashima

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour. C'est dans les larmes et le sang que le premier chapitre de cette histoire arrive sur vos écrans. De la suppression de plusieurs pages à la longue remise en question en passant par la déprime totale, cette fiction a été très dure à écrire. Attention, elle contient du yaoi ! Homophobes s'abstenir !

Et spéciale dédicace à la Tortue Supersonique qui me sert de frangin qui a lu tout ce chapitre et a accepté avec bon cœur mes penchants yaoistes ! Je t'adore !

* * *

-Grey-sama, je vous prie d'accepter ce modeste bentô que je vous ai préparé !

-Ok, si tu veux, mais appelle-moi Grey ! On est potes, maintenant !

-Oui, Grey-sama ! Jubia est à vos ordres !

Grey soupira. Elle était incorrigible, trouvait toujours le moyen de lui tourner autour ! Il ne voulait pas la blesser, alors il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre toutes les allusions dans ce qu'elle disait et faisait mais avait très bien compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il serait volontiers sorti avec elle, car elle était plutôt gentille et jolie, si seulement son cœur n'avait pas été capturé il y a des années par quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un de particulièrement aveugle et sourd. Quelqu'un de merveilleux, bien que non réceptif aux signaux qu'il lui envoyait sans relâche. Quelqu'un de bagarreur, de motivé, de joyeux. Mais voilà, cette personne lui était à tout jamais inaccessible. Il bouillonnait de la voir se faire courtiser sans rien dire, de ne pas pouvoir proclamer que cette personne lui appartenait ! Pourquoi n'allait-il pas la voir et tout lui avouer, me diriez-vous ? Et bien… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il tenait à son amitié et ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir se fâcher et le haïr. Vous me demanderiez sans doute aussi pourquoi il craignait une réaction aussi excessive. Tout simplement parce que lui, Grey Fullbuster, était tombé amoureux du Dragonslayer le plus imprévisible de Fairy Tail.

Oui, il aimait Natsu. Ne pensez pas que porter un tel secret était facile, loin de là ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits passées à douter, à pleurer, à détester son cœur de lui avait infligé un tel supplice. Il avait essayé de se soigner, d'aller s'oublier dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre, mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Il revenait toujours à Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. Natsu.

Il avait développé une jalousie maladive envers Lucy, qui avait la chance de l'accompagner dans la plupart de ses missions. Il avait un peu peur d'Erza mais aimait sa présence qui lui donnait un prétexte pour serrer le beau mage de feu contre lui. Bah oui ! Fallait faire semblant d'être amis ! Quand il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir d'aller l'enlacer et tout lui avouer, il se jetait sur lui pour le frapper, à défaut de l'embrasser. Il déclenchait ainsi la plupart des bastons générales de la guilde. Il aimait ces moments où il pouvait admirer ses muscles roulant sous sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffaient et ses splendides yeux verts excités par le combat.

Il avait compris qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à en avoir plus, qu'il devrait se contenter de ces fugaces instants. Alors il tentait de de le séduire discrètement, mais savait qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance d'y parvenir. Il le savait pertinemment et ça le rendait malade.

Revenons à l'Ice Maker. Il s'était assis à une table en profitait pour mater discrètement son Natsu en train de fanfaronner devant Lucy.

-Grey, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Aie aie aie, on avait dit discrètement !

-Hein ? Ah, c'est toi, Reby ! Ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fixais avec tant d'attention ?

-Un beau gosse… murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Une grosse bosse ! se reprit-il rapidement

-Ok… Tu sais que c'est un peu bizarre ?

-Et alors ?

-Rien, tu fais ce que tu veux !

Il passa la fin de la journée à se prélasser à la taverne. Il rentra chez lui en fin de soirée, l'esprit perturbé par un certain homme aux cheveux roses, comme à son habitude. Je vous ai parlé tout-à-l'heure des signaux qu'il tentait de lui faire parvenir, vous vous souvenez ? Bien. Ne croyez pas que Grey était insensible au froid au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était un caleçon ! Se déshabiller en public était un tic qu'il avait perdu progressivement au cours de son entrainement avec Ul. Il essayait en fait de se mettre en valeur, d'après les conseils de Mirajane. Elle était la seule à qui il avait confié son secret et lui avait recommandé de montrer son torse, qu'elle jugeait plutôt attirant. C'était à présent redevenu une habitude ! Il aurait tellement aimé que Natsu louche sur ses abdos que sur les décolletés plongeants des nanas à ses côtés. Il se disait qu'un jour, le mage finirait bien par le remarquer et, en attendant, il retirait ses chemises à chaque fois qu'il était là.

Cependant, le Dragonslayer n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très éclairé. Même si le brun dansait Le Lac des Cygnes en tutu rose devant lui avec un feu d'artifice et des pancartes avec écrit "I love Natsu" dessus, ce dernier ne se rendrait compte de rien de particulier. Ce perpétuel sentiment d'ignorance était assez dur à supporter pour notre pauvre mage de glace qui passait parfois plusieurs jours sans dormir, des cernes de trois kilomètres sous ses yeux, à se tourmenter et à complexer. Il fomentait des plans de séduction tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, qu'il abandonnait au matin.

Cette nuit-là, il réussit tout de même à dormir un peu, du moins suffisamment pour ne pas s'écrouler le lendemain. Il se leva donc et se rendit à la guilde. Aussitôt arrivé, il entendit un "GREY !" sonore. Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Natsu qui, d'ailleurs, était en train de lui foncer dessus. Le mage de feu le plaqua au sol et commença à le frapper. Il encaissa les coups sans y répondre, attristé de constater que se battre était devenu automatique. Le Dragonslayer cogna encore deux ou trois fois puis se releva, agacé par l'absence de réaction de son adversaire.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit l'impétueux mage aux cheveux roses, surpris. T'es plus capable de te défendre ?

-Plus contre toi, murmura Grey, de sorte qu'eux seuls l'entendent.

-Aha ! Tu admet donc que je suis plus fort que toi !

Le brun eut un soupir désespéré. C'était pas possible qu'il soit si… si… si naïf, même en le faisant exprès !

-Laisse tomber…

-Tu te défiles ? Réponds, abruti !

Le pauvre Grey n'en pouvait plus. S'il restait ici plus longtemps, il piquerait une crise de nerfs ! Il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant. Il voulait à tout prix qu'on arrête la torture qui lui était infligée. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, seul comptait le fait de s'éloigner de la tentation vivante qu'était Natsu.

-Grey ! Attends-moi !

Merde. Il le suivait.

-Fous-moi la paix !

Sa voix tremblait et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour retenir les perles salées. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie pleurer. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais n'eut pas le courage de repartir.

-Hé Grey, ça va ?

-Comment ça pourrait aller, explique-moi !

Il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer et sentait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Dans les livres et les filmes, quand le héros pleurait, c'était toujours très classe, avec un air digne et suffisant. Là, il avait le nez rouge, les yeux tout aussi rouges et la tête d'un cadavre fraichement déterré.

-Wow, calme-toi !

-Je suis parfaitement calme !

-Bah non, tu hurles !

-Ça te tuerait de me laisser cinq minutes ?

-Pas tant que tu m'expliques pas ce qui te prend !

-J'en ai marre de me faire rouer à tout bout de champ par quelqu'un que j'aime… bien !

-Tu m'aimes bien ?

-Oui !

-Bah moi pas ! Je veux te démontrer ma supériorité au compat, donc t'es un rival ! T'es pas un pote !

Grey se mordit si violemment la lèvre pour étouffer son cri de détresse qu'il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il serra les paupières et se retourna, s'enfuyant à l'aveuglette le plus loin possible de Natsu. Il sanglotait, anéanti. Il atteignit enfin son appartement et se jeta sur son lit pour y pleurer en paix.

* * *

Il se trainait sur les pavés, le corps ensanglanté. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

-Tiens ! Prends ça, sale bâtard !

Chaque mot était accompagné d'un coup violent. Il se recroquevilla, couvrant son visage de ses mains couvertes de sang. Dans un ultime effort, il entrouvrit les yeux. Il voulait connaitre l'identité de son agresseur, savoir qui le frappait et le blessait ainsi. Natsu le regardait, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres. Il avait un long couteau de boucher en main et rapprochait la lame de la peau de Grey, faisant jaillir le fluide carmin. Il voulut crier, mais seul un faible gémissement sortit.

-Je veux te voir souffrir, espèce d'enfoiré !

Avec un ricanement sardonique, il trancha la gorge du pauvre mage.

Grey se réveilla en sursaut, haletant sur ses draps trempés de sueur et de larmes. C'était son troisième rêve où le Dragonslayer le tuait. Était-ce un signe ? Il se rendit en titubant dans sa salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Son regard se posa sur son rasoir. Larmes. Sang. Délivrance. Mourir ? Une solution de lâches. Il s'arracha à la vue de l'outil meurtrier et retourna s'allonger. Il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves le torturait lentement.

Quand il se releva, il décida de se rendre à la guilde pour le voir. Il voulait lui parler, savoir une bonne fois pour toutes s'il le détestait vraiment. Sur le chemin, il répéta mentalement le petit discours qu'il avait préparé. Quand il arriva enfin à Fairy Tail, il partit s'asseoir au comptoir, seul.

* * *

Crisa : ...

Grey : Tu dis rien ?

Crisa : Je regarde...

Grey, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Elle devient de plus en plus bizarre, ces derniers temps...

Crisa : Non, c'est juste que je m'interroge. Sur cette histoire. Sur vous, les personnages. Sur la vie en général.

Natsu : Et bien, questionne-toi, et quant tu auras la réponse, tu nous la diras !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut à tous ! Et oui, cet update est super rapide car j'avais pas mal de temps à combler, et j'ai pu donc continuer et finir cette fiction qui se termine dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Laissons un peu Grey et allons voir du côté de Natsu. Pour cela, un petit retour en arrière s'impose jusqu'au départ du brun après la phrase assassine du Draonslayer.

Natsu donc, était étonné. Et encore, c'était un bien faible mot pour décrire la stupeur qui l'avait envahi. Le mage de glace était pas du genre à se laisser aller pour si peu ! Il rentra à Fairy Tail, un immense point d'interrogation flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Ça ressemblait pas au fier Ice Maker de s'enfuir comme ça ! Il avait peut-être dit un mot de travers ? En tout cas, l'exhibitionniste avait eu l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Il avait dû dire une connerie, c'était sûr ! Mirajane vint le tirer de sa réflexion, inquiétée par sa mine soucieuse.

-Ça va, Natsu ?

-Bof…

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Natsu Dragnir ?

-Non, c'est moi…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es toujours en forme et motivé, d'habitude !

-Bah là, je m'inquiète !

-À quel sujet ?

-C'est Grey, il se comporte vraiment bizarrement !

-Mais encore ?

-On parlait, normalement, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'est mis à pleurer. C'est pas du tout lui, ce genre de comportement, non ?

-Attends, fit la barmaid, l'air inquiet, vous vous êtes dit quoi, exactement ?

-Il m'a dit un truc du genre "J'en ai assez de ma battre avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien" J'ai dit "Tu m'aimes bien ?" Il a fait "Oui" J'ai répondu "Bah moi pas ! Je veux te battre au combat, t'es pas un pote !" Ou un truc dans le genre…

-Ah ouais, quand même…

-Tu sais ce qui lui est passé par la tête, alors ?

-Euh… Mouais ? Plus ou moins ?

-Dis !

-Alors… On va faire le point sur toi, d'accord ?

-Ça va servir à quoi ?

-T'occupe ! Bon, on commence ! Grey, c'est qui pour toi ?

-Bah… Chais pas trop… J'aime bien quant il est là, je suis content, quand il est triste, ça me rend triste… Quand je le vois, mon ventre fait des trucs bizarres, comme avant un combat, c'est pour ça que je lui tape dessus tout le temps d'ailleurs, mais c'est un peu différent en même temps, plus profond… C'est pas comme avec toi, Erza ou Lucy, c'est à cause de ça que je lui ai dit qu'il est pas un pote mais un rival ! C'est vrai, c'est pas un pote ! Vous, vous êtes des potes ! Avec vous, c'est facile ! Mais quand il est là, je vois que lui, j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui, alors on se bat !

-Ah la la, Natsu…

-Quoi "Ah la la" ?

-Ah, désolée ! C'est pas à moi de le dire ! C'est à Grey !

-Allez ! Il est pas là !

-Non, désolée !

-Bon, dès que je le vois, je lui demande !

Il laissa la barmaid à son travail. Il resta à la taverne sans prendre de missions pendant quelques jours, attendant le retour de Grey et les explications qu'il avait à lui fournir. Après une semaine d'ennui total à ne rien faire, il l'aperçut enfin entrer en coup de vent et s'asseoir au comptoir. Il semblait chercher nerveusement quelqu'un du regard. Son visage se figea en voyant Natsu. Il se releva brusquement et rejoignit le mage de feu.

-Sa-salut Natsu ! Ça… ça va ?

Le brun avait un sourire figé et absolument pas naturel sur le visage, sa voix tressautait.

-Ouais et toi ?

-Ouais, à peu près. Dis, je… je peux te parler deux secondes ?

-Bah oui !

-Alors voilà. Ahem… je me suis rendu compte que t'étais plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est pas de la rivalité, ni même de l'amitié, mais quelque chose de plus profond. Je… je t'aime. Je te ne demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, mais réfléchis-y. S'il te plaît.

Il partit sur ces mots, les mains tremblantes, laissant le Dragonslayer pantois.

Le cerveau de Natsu avait procédé à un reboot complet. "Attends… quoi ?" étaient les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à penser. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt si, il comprenait. Mais non, il ne comprenait plus.

Dans sa tête, c'était le bordel.

Waouh… Grey ? Amoureux de lui ? C'était quelque chose d'assez énorme, et à quoi il n'était pas du tout préparé. Mais maintenant… qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il était complètement perdu. Il sursauta quand Erza posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tiens, Natsu, tu tombes bien !

-Ah, salut Erza !

-J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission !

-Pas de souci, j'arrive !

Il la suivit à travers la ville jusqu'à la gare. Il prirent le train pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux du pauvre Dragonslayer, pris d'une virulente crise de mal des transports.

Le maire du village qui avait demandé leur aide les accueillit à leur arrivée. Il leur expliqua la situation.

-Notre petite ville se fait très souvent attaquer et piller, par deux brigands aux pouvoirs quasiment surhumains ! Nous vous avons engagés pour nous défendre quand ils viendront ! En attendant, nous vous avons réservé deux chambres à la taverne !

-Quoi ? On va pas bastonner tout de suite, alors ? s'exclama Natsu, déçu.

-Non, vous devrez patienter. Gardez vos forces, car ils sont très redoutables ! Ils ont tué nos meilleurs guerriers et décimé un groupe de mages qu'on avait appelé à l'aide ! Ils sont très dangereux !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le danger, ça nous connait !

Sur ces mots, Natsu se sépara d'Erza pour visiter le village pendant qu'elle commençait à inspecter les lieux. Il était très pittoresque, avec de jolies et grandes maisons et quelques boutiques. On pouvait voir à la richesse des lieux et à sa défense quasiment inexistante pourquoi les brigands privilégiaient cette cible. Les habitants étaient visiblement fortunés mais sans réelle protection. Il se promena jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, à laquelle il rentra à l'auberge. Il monta les quelques marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois entré, il écarquilla les yeux devant la silhouette assise sur le petit lit au centre de la pièce.

-Grey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai été envoyé en renfort par Makarov. Le classement de la mission a été revu à la hausse, elle est presque de rang S, maintenant.

-Ah ! Bon bah… ok !

Un silence lourd s'installa. On pouvait presque le voir, ce silence, comme une brume de plomb qui leur pénétrait la gorge. Tendu, Grey fixait ses chaussures. Natsu ne savait plus où se mettre, se frottant la nuque de la paume de sa main. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté du mage de glace qui se leva aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. L'Icemaker attrapa un coussin et s'allongea au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Natsu, interloqué.

-Bah… Je pense que tu voudras plus t'approcher de moi, alors…

Natsu comprit alors. Grey regrettait sa déclaration. Il prenait le silence de Natsu pour un "non" dégouté. Il souffrait de la mort de leur amitié perdue. Le Dragonslayer avait envie de lui hurler que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, que sa réponse n'était pas fixée, qu'il devait encore réfléchir, mais il resta muet. Il se coucha, souhaitant que Grey n'abandonne pas tout de suite, qu'il lui laisse juste quelques jours de réflexion.

Une fois la nuit passée, ils constatèrent que le silence étouffant qui les séparait ne s'était pas dissipé. Au contraire, il semblait s'être renforcé.

Erza les envoya patrouiller autour du village pendant qu'elle faisait le point sur son enquête de la veille avec le maire. Ils marchèrent, sans un mot, les cernes au yeux. Natsu cherchait un sujet de conversation mais les mots se bloquaient au fond de sa gorge.

Ils ne virent presque pas arriver les hommes en face d'eux. Le grand brun dégaina un immense sabre pendant que son acolyte borgne invoquait sa magie.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se préparèrent au combat. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, des mercenaires qui revenaient attaquer la ville. Le guerrier se jeta sur Grey pendant que le magicien défiait Natsu. Il utilisait des enchantements un peu étranges, à base de runes tracées dans l'air au bout d'un bâton doré.

Un combat brutal s'engagea alors. Grey était peu habitué à lutter contre un adversaire armé de cette façon. Il se concentra, essayant de sortir Natsu de son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se préoccuper de lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire. L'homme contre qui il combattait avait les yeux rouge sang, et alliait escrime et magie. C'était une combinaison redoutable, qui le mit en danger à plusieurs reprises. Alors qu'il tentait de parer un coup violent, il entendit soudainement le Dragonslayer laisser échapper un grognement de douleur.

Grey se retourna, inquiet. Tout allait bien, Natsu n'était blessé qu'au bras. L'Icemaker ne vit pas son adversaire brandir son sabre.

Par contre, il sentit nettement l'acier déchirer son ventre.

Des papillons noirs recouvrirent ses yeux.

Il sombra.

* * *

_Salut Grey,_

_Comment ça va ? Ici, c'est toujours aussi sympa ! Fin bref, rien de bien nouveau ! Les missions continuent, on gagne un peu d'argent, on rembourse les villes qu'on détruit, la routine, quoi !_

_Tu veux des nouvelles des mages de Fairy Tail ? Comme tu les vois plus, ça doit te faire plaisir ! Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui a changé, quelques couples se sont formés, Gajeel et Reby, par exemple ! Le vieux est toujours aussi vieux, Kanna toujours aussi accro à la bière, et Jubia en dépression depuis que tu t'es cassé… Lyon non plus ne va pas très bien, je comprends pas trop pourquoi…_

_Mais tout ça, tu le verrais, si t'étais pas à Pétaouchnock, gros malin !_

_Depuis que tu squattes à Perpète-les-Bains, bah… tu manques à tout le monde ! Ça fait comme un truc en moins, à la guilde ! Tout vide, tout bizarre… Mais tu le verras pas, crétin ! Tu t'es barré !_

_Et bah moi, comme t'as décampé, je pourrais jamais te dire que je regrette tout… J'y repense tout le temps ! C'est tout con, hein ? Dire qu'il a fallu que te fasses la malle pour que je me rende compte que je tiens vachement à toi, en fait…_

_Je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis un gros débile qui vient juste de s'en rendre compte, et maintenant, c'est foutu ! T'as déguerpi !_

_Quand on se retrouvera, tu auras le droit de me frapper ! Un bon coup de poing, et on reprendra une de nos bagarres ! Tu me traitera de tête à flammes, je te dirai que je suis super content de te revoir, tu me sourira, me prendra dans tes bras, et on s'envolera, tous les deux…_

_À bientôt,_

_Natsu_

Le mage replia la lettre, la glissa dans son gilet et partit en ville. Il marcha un peu, puis se rendit à sa destination.

Il y resta un moment, contemplant le marbre sombre. Il finit par déposer le papier dans une petite coupelle, en dessous de l'inscription gravée.

Ci-gît Grey Fullbuster  
X766-X792

* * *

Crisa : Hum hum. Intéressant.

Grey : Comment ça, "intéressant" ? Tu me fais crever, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "intéressant" ?

Crisa : Oui.

Grey : Elle va me rendre fou...

Crisa : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à la base, cette histoire ne devait absolument pas se terminer comme ça !

Natsu : T'es pas sérieuse...

Crisa : Si ! Désolée ! C'est comme si la fiction avait pris le contrôle pour qu'elle ait cette fin ! C'est pas de ma faute !

Natsu : C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses !


End file.
